


Reason to Love L.A.

by NatashaCole



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/NatashaCole
Summary: Rob lives in L.A., Reader is from a small town. Long distance relationships are hard to work through, but maybe he can convince her that L.A. might have more to offer her.





	Reason to Love L.A.

**Author's Note:**

> You know me, I love my country music and Robbie. Many of my fics are inspired by songs. This one is inspired by Reason to Love L.A. by Jason Aldean.

“She’s coming to see you for real?” Rich asked as he watched Rob scramble around his living room, straightening up and making sure there wouldn’t be anything lying around to embarrass him.

“Yeah, I’m sorry? Did you come here to help?” Rob asked, slightly annoyed that Rich was in fact, not helping the way he had said he would.

“Sure,” he replied, pretending to fluff the pillows lying on the couch. “Why don’t you ever go to visit her?”

“Because, she lives in the middle of nowhere. It’s a four hour drive to the nearest airport, and she insisted that she make the trip this time anyway.”

“How do you do it? I mean, make a long distance relationship work?”

“I don’t know. But I really like her, and I want to keep seeing her, even if we don’t technically see each other.”

“What’s it been? 5 months?”

“Something like that.”

“I give you credit for making it work this long. I couldn’t do it.”

“Her flight should get in soon. She said she’d take a cab, which is good considering I haven’t started dinner.”

“I’ll let you get to it man. And, good luck. I hope this all works out for you.”

Rob anxiously finished cooking dinner, making sure to set the table; candles, wine, the works. He needed to impress her, especially since it would be her first time visiting his house, it was actually her first time visiting California.

He had met her at a convention. He never had qualms about dating a fan, and she just happened to be the only one who caught his eye. She had gone to the city specifically for that convention and Rob liked to think that the whole thing was fate. They had hung out outside of the con, getting to know each other despite the fact that they each knew that there were literal hundreds of miles between them.

He couldn’t stop himself though, he thought of her all the time and had only seen her a handful of times since the convention, usually at other cons that she managed to attend.

He really liked her. Everything between them up until this point had been long conversations over the phone and flirty text messages late at night. It had been 5 months since he had met her, and although it was always difficult, they managed to make it work. He had been thrilled when she agreed to be exclusive, Rob couldn’t stand the thought of her possibly seeing anyone else now that they had decided they were into each other.

He mostly couldn’t believe that he had managed to talk her into flying to L.A. for the week to spend time with him. It was the first week in a long time that he didn’t have to work, and he could give her all of his attention. She had been leery of course, only because she had never been to a city as big as L.A. and she had never even been to the west coast at all. She relayed her fears to him over the phone, reminding him that she never had a reason to leave her home, she loved it there and had no desire to go to the city. Also, she hated flying, it was a legitimate fear of hers.

Rob had still managed to convince her, and he was giddy when she had said yes.

Given the fact that she had to fly all this way to see him, leave the comfort of her home; he knew he had to make a good impression. They hadn’t spent enough time together for her to already be impressed with him, so he had a lot to make up for.

* * *

When he heard that knock on his front door, his heart stopped and he suddenly grew exceedingly anxious when he realized she was there. He managed to open the door, indeed greeted by that smile.

“Robbie,” she breathed out with a grin.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” he responded. He moved quickly to help her with her bags, carrying them all in and standing back so she could enter.

“Nice place,” she mused as she looked around.

“How was your flight?”

“Terrifying,” she responded, “I hate flying.”

“I know, but I’m so happy you still came out here for me.”

She laughed, that gorgeous laugh that was like music to his ears. “Hey, everyone has to visit L.A. at some point in their lives, right?”

“Yeah, it’s not that bad.”

“I don’t doubt it. It’s a bit overwhelming, but I’m sure it’s nice.”

“I made dinner,” Rob explained as he led her to the kitchen. She looked at the setup, seemingly impressed.

“This is really nice, thank you.”

“I just figured, since we’ve decided to try this whole long distance thing, I’ve got to step up my game when I do get to see you.”

“You’re doing great so far,” she said, smiling sweetly at him.

* * *

They sat through dinner; eating, drinking, and laughing while they talked. Rob told her he was going to take her to see the sights around the city this week, ‘show her what L.A. was really all about’. There would be museums and sights and of course; the beach.

“I’ve never been to the beach,” she said. She took his hand, holding onto it. Rob felt his stomach flip, realizing that he would be able to have physical contact with her all week. The whole phone thing worked for the two of them, but he constantly craved contact with her. Most of all, he constantly missed kissing her. They had only kissed a few times, and it’s not easy when you don’t see each other.

“Well, I think you’ll love it.” He leaned in, kissing her softly, like he had been wanting to do for months.

“I can’t wait.”

* * *

He had waited until later on in the week, on a particularly nice evening, to take her to the beach. She was slightly unimpressed, thinking she was missing out on being able to soak up the sun and swim in the waves.

“The ocean during November isn’t all that great,” Rob explained, “it’s too cold to enjoy. You’d have to come back in the summer. It’s much nicer beach weather then.”

She smiled at him, and he couldn’t help but feel that she was so turned off by the idea of the city, she probably didn’t have any intention of returning again.

He drove her to the beach, and he asked her about where she was from. She went on about her small town life; the fields, the quiet, the lack of traffic, the sunsets over the mountains, and the late night bonfires out in the middle of nowhere. It all sounded nice, and she spoke of it all fondly, almost as if she were already missing her life back home. Rob felt nervous, knowing that no matter what he had to show her here in his home, it wouldn’t be enough for her. By the end of the week, he knew she would catch her flight back home and probably never look back. It’s not easy to convince people to leave their homes, not when their roots are there.

When they finally arrived, Rob opened her door, taking her hand as he led her along the sand. She stopped for a moment to remove her shoes, carrying them now as she followed him to the shoreline. The waves moved slowly, a gentle breeze enveloping them and he watched as it played in her long dark hair. The sun was beginning to set and he hoped it would be just as nice as the one she loved back home.

“Come on,” Rob started as he too removed his shoes, tossing them onto the sand. She dropped her shoes next to his and followed as he led her closer to the water. They both stepped in and she yelped as the tides lapped over her feet.

“It’s cold!”

“I told you so,” Rob laughed. They took a moment to let the cold water become a little more familiar. After some time, it was no longer unbearably cold and she giggled as she splashed water on him with her foot.

“Hey! That’s not nice.”

“I’ve never been in the Pacific ocean,” she reminded him, “let me splash a little.”

She kicked at the water some more, no longer aiming at him, mostly just enjoying the feel of the water and the sand on her feet. He watched her when she stopped, moving back to him to wrap her arms around his waist. He draped an arm over her shoulder and he saw her inhale deeply, closing her eyes.

“I’ll never forget the way California smells,” she mumbled.

“That bad, huh?”

“I meant, I’ll never forget the smell of the ocean. The city is terrible, but here… it’s almost as nice as back home.”

“It is really nice. That’s why I wanted to bring you here. I thought it might be peaceful enough to remind you that L.A. isn’t so bad.”

“This is really beautiful. Thank you.”

“What I really wanted to show you,” Rob began when he noticed the sun setting now, “was this.” he directed her toward the water, the sun moving slowly into the horizon.

She watched silently, now gripping onto his hand as they stood together, staring off into the distance. The sky danced in hues of pinks and reds and oranges, the slowly disappearing sun casting colors on the soft waves. He felt her grip tighten as the sun slowly disappeared into the ocean, her breath catching as she watched. He missed that sunset, he was too busy watching her; smiling at the way she seemed in a trance over something she had never witnessed before.

“Wow,” she said softly, “you don’t get something quite like that back home.”

“It’s my favorite part of living here,” he replied, still watching her.

“Thank you for bringing me here, for showing me that.”

“It was almost as beautiful as you are,” he said, feeling instantly lame as he said it.

She only smiled at him, pulling him toward her as she was still holding his hand. She pulled him down to kiss him, her hands moving to his neck as he held her waist. They kissed under the darkening sky, waves splashing against their now frozen feet, the rush of the water drowning out the rest of the world.

It had all been so romantic and perfect, Rob couldn’t believe his luck. Everything had been going so well, and he was happy to see her smiling the entire time she was with him. They drove back to his house after a while and he couldn’t help but notice that loopy smile she had plastered on her face when they walked into the house.

“I think someone is falling in love with California,” Rob joked, pointing out the way she hadn’t stopped smiling since that beach sunset. He moved to wrap his arms around her again, bringing her in for another kiss. He wanted to never stop kissing her. They had gone so long without this, he was afraid to let it go again, so he tried to get in all the kissing that he could while she was here. When she pulled back from him, she stared into his eyes as she carded a hand through his hair.

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” she replied. Rob swallowed hard, surprised by her words. She smiled that soft smile, causing Rob’s heart to palpitate.

“Then stay with me,” he whispered. He closed his eyes, kissing the top of her head, silently pleading with her not to leave him again.

“How about you take me to bed?” She responded.

He took her hand and led her to his bedroom. They had slept here together all week, but this would be the first time they made love. Rob’s week with her was coming to an end, and the fact that he could be with her this way, only made the pain of having to watch her leave all that more difficult.

They made the most of it, trying to forget that soon she would go home, and they would go back to phone calls and text messages. Rob did all he could to memorize the moment; all of her gasps and moans, the way she whispered his name, and the way their bodies felt as they moved against each other. He had fallen more in love with her than he ever imagined he could, and she had admitted her love for him as well.

All of this made it hurt so much more.

* * *

As expected, she left L.A., anxious to get back home now that she had been away for a week.

“There’s nothing like going back to the quiet and the fresh air,” she had explained as she packed, “don’t get me wrong, California has been nice, but it’s not really my style.”

“I bet,” Rob said sadly, “Maybe someday, I can visit you.”

“Maybe,” she replied, offering him another smile. He was going to miss that smile. He was going to miss everything about her, and he decided that having her come out here had been a big mistake on his part. He half expected that by showing her what this place had to offer, she’d maybe think about staying. Not forever necessarily, but just a little while longer. Now, he was in love and about to watch the woman he loved leave him.

“We’ll be okay,” she said, reading his mind, “no matter what, we’ll be okay. We’ve made it this far without being able to see each other all the time. Maybe we’ll last a little longer.”

“I hope so,” he replied, not sure if that were true.

* * *

When she was gone, Rob moped around mostly. He tried to focus on work, spend time with friends, anything that he could think of to not think about her so much. They still called each other every day, sent text messages just to have some form of connection now that they were so far away from each other.

It wasn’t easy and Rob was angry at the way the world had put so much distance between them. He knew this wouldn’t work for much longer if neither of them was willing to give something up for the other. He had mulled over the possibility of going to her, but not only was this his home, this is where his work was. He couldn’t move and still be able to work, especially when he was constantly traveling. At the same time, he couldn’t ask her to move for him. He knew that, and he hated that it had to be this way. He had hoped her visit to California would have convinced her to stay there with him, since he wasn’t able to even try to talk to her about it in the first place. It obviously hadn’t worked, as she never brought it up again.

So, he kept going with the relationship the same way they had been managing it all this time. And it only made him feel worse.

* * *

He had tried to call her one day, and it was the first time since they had met that she didn’t answer. He didn’t think much of it really, just assumed she was busy. But, when he called a few more times throughout the day, also with no answer; and sent text messages that were not even read; he began to worry. Maybe she realized that this was all too much. Maybe she felt that a long distance relationship wasn’t going to work.

Rob sighed heavily as he tossed his phone on the coffee table. He had spent the entire day at home, mostly trying to get a hold of her, to no avail. He rubbed his hands across his face in frustration, wondering when would be the day that he got that phone call from her to tell him that she didn’t think this was working.

A couple more phone calls and some still unread texts later; which translated to a few more hours without word from her, Rob began to feel even more defeated. She was done with him, he just knew it. A relationship like this could only go on for so long, there had been plenty of times where even he thought about giving up before it all became to much for him to handle. He was devastated that she might have been the one to give up first.

It was late, and he decided that he needed to sleep; maybe not dream about her if he was lucky, maybe not dream at all. He stood up from the couch, heading for the bedroom when there was a soft knock at the door. He paused; wondering why someone was at his house this late. He immediately thought it was Rich who had been pointing out how mopey and depressed Rob had been lately. He had tried to get his friend to go out tonight, have some drinks to forget it all, to which Rob had politely declined. It was just like Rich to show up unannounced to try to drag him out to party in the middle of the night.

“Rich, I said to leave me al-” Rob’s tirade stopped short when he opened the door.

“Hey, Robbie,” she said shyly. Rob realized that he was looking right at her, and it took him a moment to realize that she was real.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, still shocked and unsure of what was happening.

“I missed you, so I thought I’d surprise you,” she smiled. He melted at that smile. “You made it difficult the way you’ve been blowing my phone up though.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear from you all day, and I thought you were ignoring me.”

“I was, but only for the surprise.”

“Are you really here?”

“I’m pretty sure I am,” she laughed, looking down to examine herself.

“How? Why?”

“I was watching the sunset back home yesterday, and I realized something.”

“What’s that? Yours are better than mine?” He joked.

She chuckled, “No, but the one’s here have something that home doesn’t have.”

“Oh, yeah, the ocean.”

“I’m talking about you, you giant dork.” He glanced up at her as she laughed, a smile forming in his own face as he took in what she was saying. “Are you going to let me in, or what?”

“Only if you promise not to leave me,” he replied.

“Hey, I flew all the way out here for you again, and I’m not about to get back on that plane.”

“I thought you hated California.”

“I thought I did too,” she mused, “but I have a reason to love L.A.”


End file.
